SSN2: Canary 214-LE
This article is about Canary 214-LE’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 3 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Canary's neutral special originates from his signature attack using his Cutting Laser. Side special uses a Mining Cart from Canary. His up special is his method of moving in Canary using his jet pack. Down special uses the time bomb from the end of Canary. Strengths *Three jumps *Excellent recovery both horizontal and vertical *Disjointed hitboxes on many attacks *Good ground and air combo game *High damage output on throws *Neutral special has long range and can quickly rack up damage *Side special deals more damage when Canary rides it and is a horizontal recovery option *Up special is fast and covers a great range *Down special can be set and detonated on opponents to extend combos or gimp *Kill moves: up smash, down tilt, down special, forward throw, back throw *Dash attack is an excellent combo starter *Back aerial assists in recovery *Fast in the air Weaknesses *Neutral special will overheat if used for too long *Slow on the ground *High starting lag on tilts and aerials *Down aerial can SD *Lack of meteor smash *Poor throws for combos *No kill moves in the air Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- A punch, a kick, and then a jab with the barrel of the laser cannon. 2%, 2%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Canary does a high kick. 11% ◾Down Tilt- Blasts a charged laser orb into the ground, causing a small explosion. 10% ◾Forward Tilt- 214-LE takes out one of the saws from the mining colony and stabs forth with it. 9% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Canary does a short hop and spins around as he headbutts upwards. 17-24% ◾Forward - Canary swings an alien parasite forwards. 19-25% ◾Down - Canary swings his arm cannon to each side. 19-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Canary slams forwards with a shoulder. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Canary flips over, kicking overhead. 12% ◾Down aerial - Canary turns upside down, fires his jet pack to full blast and blasts towards the ground. 14% ◾Neutral aerial - Canary swings his laser cannon out to each side. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Canary jabs forwards with a buzzsaw. 8% ◾Back aerial - Canary leans forwards and his jet pack blasts a burst of blue fire backwards, pushing Canary forwards a short distance in the process. 11% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Canary punches the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Canary spins around and throws the opponent away. 9% ◾Back Throw- Canary does a back flip with the opponent in his grasp and blasts them away with a laser blast. 15% ◾Down Throw- Canary slams the opponent down and then plants an alien parasite on them that inflicts poison damage. 12% ◾Up Throw- Canary tosses the opponent up and then blasts them with the cutting laser. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Laser Cannon (4% per second of exposure) ◾Side Special- Mining Cart (13%) ◾Up Special- Jet Pack (N/A) ◾Down Special- Bomb Set (15%) ◾Super Attack- Supernova Laser (80%) Skins/Costumes Normal- Canary as he normally appears Miner Canary- Canary colored brown and yellow like the Miner Canary Foreman White- Canary colored to look like Foreman White Pink- Canary colored pink instead of blue Infected- Canary colored purple like the Infected Canaries* Green- Canary colored green instead of blue* Black- Canary colored black instead of blue* Desert- Canary colored like sand instead of blue* Taunts Side Taunt: admires a crystal he mined Up Taunt: squishes an alien larvae under his boot Down Taunt: The laser cannon beeps Booster Burst- revs up his rocket boosters* Purple Hat- puts on a purple hat and then removes it; a reference to Purply* Air Filter- checks his air filter* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2